Charmy Bee
Charmy Bee (チャーミー・ビー, Chāmī Bī) is an anthropomorphic honeybee with a big heart. He is youngest member and co-founder of the Chaotix Detective Agency. While Charmy is always extremely hyperactive, very naïve, bee-brained, very cheerful, loud, over-energetic, immature and often plays tricks on his friends, interprets everything literally, which gets on his teammates' nerves, his tracking skills are nonetheless an invaluable assist to the Chaotix Detective Agency and a crucial part of their team. As such, both Vector and Espio treat Charmy as their equal "Oh flower, pretty flower, show your face and I'll sting you!" :—Charmy Bee. Appearance :Voice actor: Colleen O'Shaughnessey (English), Youko Teppouzuka (Japanese), Marie Millet (French), Emanuela Pacotto (Italian), Luisa Wietzorek (German), Graciela Molina (Spanish) Charmy Bee is a black-and-yellow striped bee. In the Young Days When Charmy was younger,, he wore a black flight helmet with red trim and goggles, white gloves, and white and red sneakers. His shoulders were red. He typically had black ayes and a single black stripe on each antenna. In Present Time Charmy now wore an orange vest with a bee emblem on the left, white and orange shoes, and white gloves cuffed with black. The red shoulders became black and the antennae now sport three black stripes each. Additionally, Charmy's eyes are now orange. His age is 6, height is 70cm. (2' 3'), and weight is 22lbs. (10kg.). Possible Future Gallery Personality Charmy is hyperactive and scatterbrained, and not too bright. Because he is a child, he would rather play than work, as shown, when the team is receiving their first mission at the beachy Seaside Hill, Charmy is hovering around singing "Sea, sea, sea". However, he is also very friendly, lighthearted and cheerful. Due to his age, he is not as skilled a detective as Vector or Espio, but he is nonetheless valuable to the team. It is possible he is also greedy like Vector, as they had dollar signs in their eyes when their client promised a large payment, although, as children are wanting to do, he may just be emulating Vector's behavior. He shows a deep respect, even admiration, for Shadow When Shadow uses a technique or doing one of his skills, to which Charmy says, "Shadow, you're so cool!" Relationships Friends/Allies *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Charmy Bee *Team Might **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel **Sticks the Badger *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *T-Pup *Buddy Bot *Thomas Jones *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Big the Cat **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao *G.U.N. **G.U.N Commander **Hope Robotnik **Topaz **Foxwell Fowler *Moss the Sloth *Team Sol **Silver the Hedgehog **Blaze the Cat **Marine the Raccoon *Christopher Thorndyke *Tikal the Echidna *Vanilla the Rabbit *Rotor the Walrus *Bunnie the Rabbot *Emeral *Princess Elise the Third *Shahra the Genie *Chip (Great Friend) *Relic the Pika *Fixit *Dillon Pickle *Wisps **Yacker *NiGHTS *Sonic's past self *Shade the Echidna *Shard the Metal Sonic *Honey the Cat *Thorn the Lop *King Puff *Queen Angelica *Striker the Mantis Shrimp *Echo *Coral the Beta *Pearly the Manta Ray *Razor the Shark *Crusher the Chao *Ponies *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Cadance *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Dragons **Spyro **Spike **King Warfang *Dragon Sages *Cliff *Q-N-C *MAIA *Chef Woody *Perci *Foreman Fred *Doc Ginger *Hayward *Pokey *Hokey *Tucker *Salty *Pepper *The Ancients **Chronicler *Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **Antoine D'Coolette **Julie-Su Family *Espio (Human counterpart) Neutral *Mayor Fink *Fastidious Beaver *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog (Role Model) **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *Ghost Girl *Chaos/Perfect Chaos *E-102 Gamma *Team Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bark the Polarbear **Bean the Dynamite *Gogobas *Babylonians/Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross *Breezie Rivals Enemies *Shreddix *Eggman Empire **Doctor Eggman **Jack Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Orbot **Cubot *Shadow Androids *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Blaze **Metal Scourge *E-Series **E-100 Alpha **E-113 Xi *Egg Army **Thunderbolt *Ghosts **King Boom Boo **Boo/Boom Boo **Bandanna Ghost **Bow Tie Ghost *Julian Snively *Weasel Bandits *T.W. Barker *Willy Walrus *Scourge the Hedgehog *Fiona Fox *Biolizard *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Black Arms **Black Doom ***Doom's Eye **Black Death ***Death's Eye **Eclipse the Darkling *Dark Arms **Blurk **Cyzer **Cregal **Rhygenta *Solaris **Mephiles the Dark **Iblis *Ifrit *Dark Gaia *Nega-Mother Wisp *The Time Eater *Dr. Eggman Nega *Silver Sonic *Nightmarens *The Deadly Six **Zavok **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik **Zazz **Zor *Lyric the Last Ancient *Driller Worm Abilities and Powers Charmy, like many other Sonic characters, can run at high speeds, but is mostly known for his flying ability, as he is the flight character for Team Chaotix. He can use his stinger as a method of attack when he is alone and has the ability to somehow warp between large flowers, thus helping him and his friends to get around obstacles and complete their missions more quickly. In the game, if the team does not get all of the items by the time they finish a zone, Charmy can activate a flower and take them back to the beginning of the level. He also has acute hearing and is good at finding lost objects. Like other flight members, Charmy can use Thunder Shoot, a move in which he charges his friends with electricity and kicks them at enemies. It is shown that Charmy is strong enough to lift both Espio and Vector off the ground and carry them whilst flying for a limited amount of time. Though he doesn't seem to excel at it, Charmy also plays drums during the "Chaotix Recital" Team Blast. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks *Ascending Flight *Chaotix Recital (Team Blast attack that requires Vector and Espio) *Dash *Homing Attack *Jump Dash *Quick Ascent *Spin Jump *Sting Attack *Thunder Shoot Skills *Flight *Super speed *Sharp stinger *Capable detective and tracker *Warp flower usage *Create whirlwinds *Grinding Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses History Past Charmy and the other Chaotix joined forces with Knuckles the Echidna, Mighty the Armadillo, Heavy, and Bomb to oppose a force of robots built by Dr. Eggman. They later made the acquaintance of Mighty's friend Ray the Flying Squirrel as well. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Bees Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Team Chaotix Category:Fly Type characters